Charmy's Angels
by XxShAkIrAxX
Summary: Mysterious disappearances have been reported...and a crime wave sweeps the country. It will take 3 undercover agents to solve it all. Chapter 6: Amy gets her bootie kicked XD
1. Deja Vu?

Note from the author: Um...I just felt like throwing one of these in...XD but seriously, if you've ever seen the movie (which I happen to be a BIG fan of, and is also the reason I wrote this fic), you'll know the classic slow motion fight scenes. I'm trying my best to create that effect in this fic, SO WORK WITH ME! Anyways...Have fun! ^_^ BTW...beginning sound familiar? XD

Charmy's Angels

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The main floor of a skyscraper in Station Square, soon to become dust, unknowing to anyone. A mysterious stranger dressed in a trench coat walked into the stock market's building. He walked like a drunken boar. Espio the Chameleon was spotted walking around. He walked up to the mafia man.

"They say birds can't fly this high." Said the stranger.

"I hear only Angels can..." were the only words to leave Espio's mouth. He lead the stranger to the elevator, as they went to the top floor. "Do you have it?" The man opened the upper portion of his trench coat, revealing a time bomb set to explode in exactly five minutes. As they arrived at the top floor, they exited the elevator. They were in a gorgeous, expensive penthouse office.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked the madman.

"Go for a little jump." There were secretaries and businessmen walking back and forth through the office. Obviously keeping records of the current stock market crash.

"What do you mean..." Espio stood by the window. He took the man by the arm, and jumped through the bulletproof glass window, shattering it before he began plummeting down to a certain doom.

"NOW!" He screamed. A black figure had flown down below them, and appeared once more, grabbing the man in the trench coat. The bomb only had 7 seconds left. The figure that had grabbed the man was found to be a bat. She had short, white hair. She had a beautiful face, and a killer body that could make even a British soldier melt. Her eyes stayed focused on the bomb, as she threw off the coat. Unfortunately for her, he had worn nothing but the bomb. 7...she didn't have much time. 6...she struggled as she looked at the wires, as Espio hung on to her leg, while she flew up with the man in one arm, trying to disarm the bomb with the other. 5...she thought about which wire to pull. 4...the red, or the blue...she didn't know which one. 3...not much time left, she found a small casing in the clock, and she grabbed it. 2...she made her decision and pulled it out. 1...the only thing left now is escaping alive. She came to a sudden stop and shot back down, as the bomb exploded. The explosion sent them all flying down faster than she expected. Meanwhile, a drop-top Cadillac was found speeding through the streets and alleys of Station Square. The driver saw the explosion and sped to the side of the skyscraper that was at one point endangered. _Dammit...what is it with that building anyway? This is the second time its almost been blown up..._ The car stopped as soon as the driver spotted the 3 falling characters. Rouge the Bat had been hit too hard from the explosion to react in time to fly out of danger. The driver maneuvered under the three of them. Espio and Rouge landed gracefully. The nudist wasn't so lucky. He landed on his head.

"Fun?" Said the driver. She was pink. Very hard to miss in a crowd. She wore a red one-piece skirt outfit and red gogo boots. She wore a red headband on her short hair. In the passenger seat sat her weapon of choice. The Piko Piko hammer. She was known as Amy.

"Very." Rouge said, smiling. She looked at the man and threw a blanket on him. "That's more of a human than I ever needed to see."

"Damn this thing is hot." The other replied. The mysterious person pulled off the Espio mask, revealing a sporty looking face. The fox known as Zara, her hair done up in a clip, her two-toned violet and hazel eyes blinking, revealing a matching violet eyeshadow. "Amy, you're next. I'm not wearing one of these again." She unzipped the chameleon costume, revealing her in jean shorts and a white wifebeater.

"What the fu...you crazy bitches!" Said the enraged man that had planned on destroying an important part of Station Square.

"Damn straight!" Zara said, laughing at his fear and anger. They drove off into the horizon.__


	2. My name is Charmy

_Once upon a time, there were 3 very different girls..._

*flashback*

In the city of Station Square, people are always busy. They go about there business. But the sounds of a young hedgehog screaming 'GET HER AWAY FROM MEEEEE!' can be a little...distracting. A blue flash ran through the crowds of people on the sidewalks. It rushed through traffic, weaving in and out of the cars. Cars were screeching to a stop out of shock. Not too much later, a pink flash was seen following the same path that the other took. Moving back and forth between people and cars. This was much easier for the pink flash due to the stopped traffic.

"Sonic! Come back! You know you want me!" was heard from the pink spot. If one were to look closely, he could see the blue flash being a blue hedgehog. He didn't look much older than 15. His quills stuck outward. He was one of the fastest creatures alive. Unfortunately, the pink flash he was running from was fast enough to keep up. If someone were to see exactly what the pink flash was, it was a pink hedgehog. She looked like she could be at least 12 years old. Obviously, she was obsessed in love. Her hair was cut short, held up by a red headband. She wore a red shirt with a red skirt, and red boots. She carried a hammer with her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" cried Sonic the Hedgehog.

"MARRY ME!" was Amy Rose's response.

*flashback*

There's a place in Chicago called the Miracle Mile. The biggest designer fashion stores are located on that stretch of sidewalk. Each one, side by side. Outside of Tiffany's, a jewelery store that specializes mainly in diamonds, a young bat girl was staring into the display through the window. She was in awe. The white bat was absolutely fascinated by the gorgeous gems. Square cut, pear shaped, all different sizes and shapes. She slowly walked into the store. Her eyes widened as she tried to glance at all of the sparkling diamonds and jewels at once. She wanted them all. She looked through all the displays carefully, taking in the sight of every jewel. The way they glistened. Their colors. Their beauty. As she passed by the main display, one diamond caught her eye. It was so beautiful. It had a clear aura surrounding it. It shone like no other object she had seen before. It was carved into the shape of a heart. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. Without even thinking, the young bat smashed the glass with one kick, grabbed the diamond, and ran. Like she had never run before. She couldn't control herself. Instinct told her to take it and run.

"Stop! Thief!" shouted the manager of the store. He called for the police. Not too much later, she was being chased by a few policemen.

"Wait, what am I running for?" The bat said to herself as she flew off. The police were baffled as to what happened to her.

*flashback*

The Harlem Juniors National Gymnastics Competition in the heart of Harlem, New York. Of all the girls, one stood out with outstanding rankings. A fox prepared herself. When the head judge nodded, she began. She walked slowly, and performed a cartwheel. In a graceful and, as one could almost say, perfect display of flips and springs, she took first place in the competition. The shouts of excitement were soon drowned out by the sounds of gunshots being fired through the whole gymnasium. The fox girl had just barely missed being hit by a bullet. She ran and dodged any bullets in her way. Her moment of glory was ruined by a common clash between street gangs. She had been running from these her whole life, so it was nothing new to her. She had made - and lost - many friends through these. And now she was fed up.

*end flashbacks*

_These girls grew up to be 3 very different women...But they all have 3 things in common. They're beautiful...brilliant...and they work for me. My name is Charmy._


	3. A new day

Amy walked down the street, carrying a large grocery bag in one hand filled with the usual things she buys at the grocery store. In the other hand, she carried about 5 bags from different stores in downtown of Station Square. As she headed to her apartment, she could hear her phone ringing through the open window. Being the talker that she is, she never passed up the chance to have a good conversation. She ran to the apartment, knocking people over out of her way. She barely made it to the phone.

"Hello?...Ok....yea! I'll be right there! Just let me put my groceries away!" She said with glee as she rushed, throwing the whole bag into her refrigorator. _Meanwhile..._

Rouge awoke to the sunrise shining through her window. She got out of her fluffy bed, tossing her faux fur blanket off. She took a quick shower and got out, when the phone rang. As she ran to answer it, she slipped on the bar of soap she dropped and fell on her head. After a brief moment of dizziness, she managed to get to the phone on time. She looked at the Caller ID and saw a name she hadn't heard from in a while.

"Hey!" she said happily. After listening, she said "Oh of course! I'll get there right away!" She said. _Finally, some action._.. she thought to herself as she hung up her phone. She put on a new outfit that she had bought not too long ago, and walked out her front door. _Somewhere else..._

On a closed circuit course, all one could see is two blurs flying around the track. _Hehe...I'm winning_ Zara thought to herself as she took the lead on her hoverboard. She laughed to herself until she felt something vibrate in her pocket. _Dammit..._ She pulled out her cell phone as the other fox boy zoomed past her. She answered, trying to talk and keep speeding up at the same time.

"Hey...kinda busy right now...Oh hi! What's up?" The orange fox lapped her as she was talking. "Oh hell no." she said as he passed her. "Oh, not to you! Of course I'll go! I'll speed to the front!" She said as she gained a lot of speed and lowered closer to the ground, leaving him in a cloud of dust lapped him once. "Alright..bye!" she said as she passed the finish line. She turned around to greet the fox boy at the finish. "Like I said. I ALWAYS win." she said to him as he lowered to the ground on his hoverboard. She collected her winning money and sped out of the race track.

They all arrived a large mansion and sat in a big office. The desk was in the middle near a large window. There were two expensive leather sofas facing each other on both sides in front of the desk. In between them was a royal oak coffee table. The windows were all lined with lace curtains. The floor was covered in a white, soft, plush carpet. Opposite the wall with windows, there was a wooden double-door. The walls were painted in an off-setting burgundy color. Rouge sat on one sofa, Zara on the other, while Amy stood behind the coffee table, in front of the desk. The blue hedgehog that Amy had yearned for as a child walked in through the double door.

"I can't believe I was given such a small role in this..." He said under his breath. And out of nowhere, he exploded and died. A red echidna walked through the double door, and gave a look of panic when he saw the pile of blue fur that was left. He was dressed in a classy black suit, with gold pinstripes. He wore a necklace with what seemed to be a miniature version of the fabled Master Emerald.

"Hey girls.." He said.

"Hi Knuckles!" The three girls said in response.

"Its been so long!" Amy said as she ran to hug him. Knuckles stuck out a claw and stopped her in her tracks.

  


"Don't touch me."

"Nice to see you too..." She had said under her breath.

"Just go sit down." He ordered her. She obeyed. _Yes, oh "master"..._ she thought to herself. A phone rang in the office, and Knuckles pushed a button on an intercom that was on top of the desk.

"Good morning, Angels!" sounded a voice from the speaker box.

"Good morning, Charmy!" The three girls answered.

"Good morning, Knuckles.." Knuckle only stared out the window. "I have a new case for you guys" Charmy said.


	4. Rouge meets up with an old friend

"All over the United States, a total of 381,987 mysterious disappearances have been reported in the past week. And to top it all off, a jewel-ridden thief has caused a crime wave sweeping across the country, stealing jewels of all sorts." Rouge's ears perked up when she heard this. "Diamonds and emeralds seem to be the most common found missing in the sweep. Investigators have evidence to believe that the suspected kidnaps and robberies are tied together. Sources from the FBI say that a majority of the people that have gone missing were owners of very expensive pieces of precious stones." Rouge choked on water she had been drinking when she heard this. She looked down to the lucky charm she wore on her neck. It was the diamond she had stolen from years ago. It had still kept its shine from the first time she saw it. She feared for herself, keeping the thought in the back of her mind that she may be next.

"Is there any information that we could use to start with?" Zara questioned.

"As a matter of fact, we have the latest person to be affected by this tragedy. He is the head of a Tiffany's in Chicago." Knuckles pushed a buzzer on the desk, and an old, weathered man walked through the door. His wrinkles showed him to be at least in his 60's. "This is Joseph Racanelli. He has been manager of Tiffany's for well over 40 years." Rouge choked once more, as she locked eyes with the old man. She recognized those cold, clear eyes. It was the same man from years ago. She grabbed her diamond in an attempt to cover it up. Joseph looked at her as if he too recognized her. Mr. Racanelli smiled to the three girls, still giving a strange look to Rouge, as if to say something but he didn't know how to say it. They all sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"What exactly happened, Mr. Racanelli?" Amy said, saying the right thing to break the silence.

"I remember being in the store with my son, vacuuming the carpet, when our power went out. I thought it was just a problem with the electrical company. We closed early, it was about 9:30 PM. It got really dark, so I felt around to find my flashlight. I heard what sounded like someone laughing to themselves, but I thought it might have been the central air conditioning malfunctioning again. After about 10 minutes, the power went back on, and I had finally found my flashlight. But I turned around, and my son was gone, and every last display was empty. The cases were all still locked. There was no broken glass or anything. The vacuum was exactly where my son was standing before he disappeared. I thought he may have gone home, but after a few days, nobody had heard from him."

"There was absolutely no sort of clue left?" Zara asked. Rouge sat there quietly.

"Unfortunately, there were no clues left at any of the crime scenes, nor at the scenes of the kidnaps." Charmy answered.

"So where are we supposed to start?"

"Heads at the Pentagon refuse to give out have any information. So your first mission is to get through their security somehow and retrieve any information known on the case in their headquarters. They're not getting anywhere with it, so I figure the three of you can. There's a flight to Washington D.C. scheduled to leave at 7:45 tonight, so you need to start packing now. Knuckles, I expect you to go with and provide them with as much help as you can."

Knuckles rolled his eyes and huffed "Fine..."


	5. Amy has an encounter

They boarded the plain at exactly 7:30. As they waited for takeoff, Knuckles handed the girls each a package.

"Charmy sent these to help you." He held one in his own hand. The Angels opened their packages. "Each one has a valid identification card, an outfit to help pass you off as an employee, and some basic information on the Pentagon itself. There's a detailed map and a bit of info on the security. That part isn't very detailed, so you'll have to find out a lot on your own."

"_Please be seated and put your seatbelts on as the flight attendant shows you. We are now ready for takeoff."_ came from the intercom. Knuckles turned around and sat down and began looking through his map. The girls did the same. After a few hours of reading and a nap, they landed in Washington D.C. It was 1:30 A.M. They got off the plane.

"Alright girls...I suggest you go to the bathroom and change now, because we're not going to have time to do it there." The girls did as Knuckles said. When they were all ready, they hopped into a red Honda Civic. "Courtesy of Charmy himself."

"My fave!" Amy said, smiling as she hopped in the driver's seat of the red racer. Knuckles got in the passenger seat, and Rouge sat behind Amy while Zara took the seat behind Knuckles. The car had been equipped with a mini computer, and a top of the line sound system, which was the only thing that Rouge cared about. On a screen in between the two front seats, there were a set of directions. Amy drove the quartet to the outskirts of the Pentagon, following the instructions on the screen. "This is it?" she said, looking at the fence with barbed wire on top. "THAT'S their maximum security premices?" She began to laugh, when Knuckles interrupted her.

"Don't be fooled. Behind that barbed wire is a pressure sensitive alarm system that will go off the second someone touches ground. The only way to safely get through is through the main road entrance, which is guarded by 3 cameras, motion sensors, and two soldiers that thouroughly scan the inside of the car with metal detectors. It is also under heavy lighting."

"Wow. That sounds easy.." Rouge said with sarcasm. As they drove up to the entrance, one member looked at them suspiciously. They all showed their IDs as they were asked to step out of the car, while one of the guards went in the car.

"What's your business here?" The other guard asked.

"We have a meeting with the head of military." Zara replied instantly. She had learned to think on her feet like this as a little girl.

"Would you happen to know his name?" the guard snapped back. Zara coughed and mumbled a name under her breath. She smiled at him. He gave them all a suspicious look, and made a gesture to the other guard that looked like he was signaling "no access." With a panicked look, Knuckles whispered into Rouge's ear.

"Work your magic." He said to her. With that said, Rouge took cue. She had on a business suit. She wore black stilleto shoes. The suit had an ashy gray skirt and matching jacket. Under the jacket was a white, frilly-laced button-up blouse. She undid a few buttons near the top, just enough to show off her cleavage. She switched her hips as she walked past the guard and turned around to face him. She gave him a flirtatious look, and batted her eyelashes to him. As planned, the guard looked at her and looked a little nervous. His eyes glanced down to her chest a few times.

"So are you going to let us in?" She said in a sexy tone. "Please?" She said as she ran her finger under his chin. He broke into a cold sweat. The other guard approved the car, and it was up to him.

"Y...y...yes...g-go right in..." Were the words he managed to choke out. They got back into the car and drove in as the gate opened for them.

"Here. I've taken your maps and split the whole place into five sections and labeled them on your maps." Zara said, handing them each a map as Amy parked. "I figure we can split up and each take a section."

"But what about the fifth section?" Rouge questioned.

"This section right here has the highest security." She pointed out a section of the map. "If we don't find anything in our own sections, then we meet up again and take on that area together." They all got out of the car and headed towards the main entrance. As they entered through the basic security, they went their separate ways. As they each arrived at their own sections, they were all in awe. They didn't know where to begin.

Amy found an empty office, simling at workers that passed by, trying not to look suspicious. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. The label on the window into the door said "Top Secret". She figured she might find something in there. A soldier walked past, and she smiled sweetly at him. As soon as his back was to her, she pulled out a hair pin and a credit card and picked the lock to the door. She went through papers and files in all of the desk drawers. She giggled as she found a Playboy magazine under a big stack of papers in a file cabinet. She threw it back in, cringing at what could be in that magazine. She frowned, not finding what she wanted, as she locked the door and exited the office. She continued glancing around for anything that could be of use, but didn't find anything. Sighing with disappointment, she figured she might as well join one of the others. She pulled out her two-way and sent a text message to the three of them, telling them she found nothing.

Rouge got plenty of looks from workers that passed by. She looked down and realized that in her attempt to get past security, she never buttoned her shirt back up. She did so, and continued looking around. She spotted what looked like a white hedgehog, but she wasn't sure. When she turned the corner, it was gone. _Hmm..._ she said to herself, continuing down a hallway. She walked past a large computer room, with many people seated at the most amazing pieces of technology she had ever seen. She spotted one worker playing a game of Solitaire on his computer, and couldn't help but laugh. She continued down the hall, looking all around her. She found nothing as well.

Knuckles kept a hard, intimidating look on his face as he walked around. That kept people from staring at the only red echidna they had ever seen walk and wear a suit. His section was mostly made up of what seemed like endless hallways and office cubicles. He didn't find much, although he did spot a white hedgehog walk through an opposite hallway.

Zara had more trouble getting around. She was constantly asked for her ID, and why she was there. She had to find something soon, because she was running out of things to say. Unfortunately, she found absolutely nothing to help the case.

As Amy strolled around, looking for one of her companions, she spotted a door that said "Storage Room. Authorized Employees Only!" It had a keypad at the side, with a pad of numbers. It was a dial-up lock. She pulled out of her pocket a small screwdriver, a few wires, a roll of electrical tape, and a small palm pilot computer. She unscrewed the covering case of the keypad, and pulled out a few wires. She connected a cord to her computer and connected a few wires with the tape. She pushed a few buttons on her computer. Numbers flashed across the screen, and the password came up. She put everything back in its place, and typed in the main number. "1...8...4...7" She said to herself, pushing the corresponding buttons. As a green light came up, she opened the door and walked in. She took a few steps in as the door closed behind her. She flipped on a light switch, and began looking around the massive room. "Wow...where to begin..." She said, as she pulled the top off of a box and looked through a few papers. She didn't find anything, and started walking around, wondering where to look next. She heard the door creak open and slam shut. She heard footsteps that got louder as they approached her. A drop of sweat slid down her face as she became more and more nervous.

  


"Lose something?" A voice said.


	6. A machete?

Amy slowly turned around. She locked a gaze with a pair of piercing, baby blue eyes. It was a white hedgehog, with baby blue streaks going down the quills. "Wh...wh...who are you?" she managed to choke out.

"My name is Roxy. And I'm your worst nightmare." The hedgehog said. She ripped off her suit to reveal a black tube top, and some cut-off black jeans. Without any warning, she jumped at Amy and gave her a powerful kick in the chest. Amy went flying into a pile of heavy boxes. As she slammed into them, knocking them over, they fell on her and broke open. Papers were flying everywhere. Amy got up, dazed. She went to run, but tripped over a box. Roxy pulled out a pocket knife and ran towards Amy with it, preparing to stab her. As she lunged towards the pink hedgehog, Amy rolled out of the way. The knife got stuck in a box, and she struggled, trying to get it out. No use. "Hell. I don't need this." She ran after Amy, who was making a break for the door. Roxy was fast. She picked up speed and ran right in front of Amy. Reacting quickly, Amy turned around and ran the other way.

"How could I forgot my precious Piko Piko?!" she yelled at herself as she ran. Her only sure-fire way of winning any fight was locked up in a Honda Civic. She stopped and ducked, and Roxy tripped over her and rolled into a stack of boxes. Amy ran towards her and jumped, attempting to kick her in midair. Roxy got up and ran out of the way, laughing as Amy fell straight into the mess of boxes. She got up and ran towards Roxy. She tried to punch the white hedgehog, but Roxy ducked and avoided it. She gave Amy a swift uppercut, sending her flying straight up towards the ceiling. Roxy, not willing to give Amy any sort of chance to attack, jumped towards a stack of boxes. Kicking off of them, the rebound gave her the extra step she needed to jump above Amy. She put her hands together and slammed Amy's head, send Amy back down to the floor. Amy hit the floor hard, breaking the tiling that had been done in the room. Amy struggled to get back on her feet.

"Maybe that will teach you to keep your nose in your own business. This doesn't concern the likes of you. Your bat friend, on the other hand, may be of use to me." With that said, the hedgehog shouted "Chaos Control!" and warped out of the room. Amy was dazed and in pain. Her clothes were ripped, and blood was slowly dripping down the side of her face.

"Oww..." She said as she pulled out her cell phone. It had been broken in the whole melee. "Dammit. Now what am I going to do...I can't go out there like this..." She limped to a box, and managed to find a janitor's outfit. She cleaned herself up, put on the outfit, grabbed a broom, and limped out of the storage room. As she walked down the hall, she spotted Rouge walking another way. "Rouge!" She called out. Rouge perked her ears and looked at her.

"Wow...what happened to you?" She asked.

"I had an...encounter."  


"Were you playing with a machete again?!"

"Shut up. A white hedgehog girl. I'll explain later. But right now we HAVE to find the others and find that info fast. She's after the information and..."

"And...?

"You..."

"Me?! Why would she want me?"


End file.
